fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Horroriffic! Pretty Cure
is a fanseries created by Lina Archer. Its themes are monsters, fear, and true beauty. Plot Pandaemonia-the city of monsters, the city between the worlds. The home of Lali Vladova, a vampire and wannabe explorer who can't imagine living any other way. One fateful day, however, Lali's life takes a turn she never saw coming. First off, she finds a mysterious note leading her to a collection of necklaces, a strange door, and another note-"The red necklace is yours. Through that door lie the other holders. Find them, save them, and save both worlds..." Characters Pretty Cure *'Lali Vladova/Cure Vampir'-The vampire and wannabe explorer of the summary, Lali's a sweetheart with a good dose of naivete. She's blessed with tireless enthusiasm and optimism, but these sometimes lead to her getting in over her head. Her alter ego is the red Cure Vampir, who's based off...vampires. *'Electra Mortimer/Cure Resurrect'-A quirky, eclectic fashionista and socialite, Electra is her school's "darkhorse", and she knows it. She dreams of being a director someday, and definitely has the creativity to pull it off. Her alter ego is the green Cure Resurrect, who's based of Frankenstein's Monster (and the undead in general). *'Lupe Basurto/Cure Lyacon'-Lupe is quiet and, to the outside world, very cold and kind of mean. She believes that she's "a hazard" and doesn't deserve love because of her current circumstance. The one thing Lupe seems to genuinely enjoy is writing music, which she does in her (plentiful) spare time. Her alter ego is the werewolf-based Cure Lyacon. *'Cansu Sadiq/Cure Deep'-At her best, Cansu is an intelligent, logical force to be reckoned with. She's extremely emotionally intelligent, and an ace at problem-solving, both scholastic and social. However, Cansu doesn't actually use those skills for socializing, preferring to invest her energy in her passion, computer code. As the blue Cure Deep, she is based off the kraken. Allies *'Ruya Abbas'-An intelligent, clever girl who knows the Cures' identities. She assists them, serving as their "techie". The Shining Ones The Shining Ones, a group of angelic "knights of the Light", serve as the series' antagonists. They consist of: *'Serr'-The beautiful, righteous leader of the Shining Ones. She seeks to eliminate all "ugliness" from the world-i.e., whatever doesn't fit into her standards. *'Prin'-A lower-ranking Shining One who, never the less, sees it her "duty" to protect her fellows. She's compassionate to those she seed as "deserving" of it. *'Arche'-The lowest-ranking Shining One, who sees himself as perfect. He's arrogant and easily offended, and prefers to hide behind an Incarnate rather than risk harm. *'Incarnate'-The series' "monsters". Other Characters Items *'Hallow Heart'-The Cures' transformation devices. They're heart-shaped necklaces that contain crystals in the Cures' theme colors. Locations *'Pandaemonia'-The "city of monsters" that Lali hails from. *'Misty Hollow'-The subdivision where the main characters (except Lali) live. *'Samuel Hain High'-The school the main characters attend. Trivia *This series takes a lot of inspiration from MonoTheMonochrome's Pretty Cure Monster Mania. *Random plot detail: All of our Cures are monsters-Lali's just the only one who knows. Something or someone pulled them out of Pandaemonia when they were born...but what? Category:Fan Series Category:Monster Themed Series Category:StarmaidenWarrior Category:User:StarmaidenWarrior